"Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz
"Feel Good Inc." is a song by British virtual band Gorillaz featuring American hip-hop trio De La Soul. It was released on May 9, 2005, as the lead single for the former's second studio album Demon Days. Lyrics [Intro: Trugoy the Dove & 2-D] Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, Feel Good Sha, sha-ba-sha ka, sha-ba-, Feel Good Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good (Change) Sha, sha-(Change) ba-da (Change), sha-ba-da (Change) (Change) Sha, sha-(Change) ba-da (Change), sha-ba-da (Change) 1: 2-D City's breaking down on a camel's back They'll just have to go, 'cause they don't know wack So all you fill the streets, it's appealing to see You won't get undercounted 'cause you're damned and free You got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style A melancholy town where we never smile And all I wanna hear is the message beep My dreams, they come a kissin' 'cause I don't get sleep, no *Beep* 2-D Windmill, windmill for the land Turn forever hand in hand Take it all there on your stride It is aching, falling down Love forever, love is free Let’s turn forever, you and me Windmill, windmill for the land Is everybody in? 2: Trugoy the Dove Laughin' gas these hazmats, fast cats Linin' 'em up like ass cracks Lay these ponies at the track It's my chocolate attack Shit, I'm steppin' in hotter this year (Yeah) Care Bear reppin' it harder this year (Yeah) Watch me as I gravitate, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Yo, we gon' ghost town this Motown With yo' sound, you in the blink Gon' bite the dust, can't fight with us With yo sound, you kill the Inc. So don't stop, get it, get it (Get it) Until you jet ahead And watch the way I navigate, hahahahaha (Ha! Haha! Haha! Haha! Ha!) 2-D Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good 2-D Windmill, windmill for the land Turn forever hand in hand Take it all in on your stride It is sinking, falling down Love forever, love is free Let's turn forever, you and me Windmill, windmill for the land Is everybody in? [Outro: Trugoy the Dove & 2-D] Don't stop, get it, get it (Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da) Peep how your captain's in it (Feel Good) Steady, watch me navigate, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good) Don't stop, get it, get it (Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da) Peep how your captain's in it (Feel Good) Steady, watch me navigate, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good) Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good (Hahaha!) Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good (Hahaha!) Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good (Hahaha!) Sha, sha-ba-da, sha-ba-da, Feel Good (Hahahahahaha!) Why It Rocks #This was considered as one of the best Gorillaz songs from fans and critics alike. #Very catchy that you can remember the lyrics, and the rhyming is very perfect. #Spectacular animation on the music video. The Only Bad Quality # Kidz Bop made an awful cover of the song. Videos Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. (Official Video)|Official music video. Category:2000s Category:Funk Category:Rock Category:Internet memes Category:Hip hop Category:Rap rock